


Sweet and Salty

by Luke_2020, Pure Angst (Luke_2020)



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Come Eating, Dom connor, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Internalized Transphobia, Lots of Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Rough Oral Sex, Shy Nines, Slight Aftercare, Soft Ending, Somewhat Voyuerism, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has a Vagina, Urination inside, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Watersports, internalized kinkshaming, piss drinking, pissplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:13:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27635270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luke_2020/pseuds/Luke_2020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luke_2020/pseuds/Pure%20Angst
Summary: Nines would go to the DPD men's bathroom to play with himself, except that he waited until someone else came in to take a piss before really getting at it. One day he gets caught by Gavin, and there's a bit of a scene. Connor and Hank come in to figure out what is going one and take the embarassed android home with them.All is fine and dandy for the androids, but the humans start to plan a night that they'll never forget....
Relationships: Connor/Gavin Reed, Hank Anderson/Connor, Hank Anderson/Connor/Gavin Reed, Hank Anderson/Connor/Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed, Hank Anderson/Gavin Reed, Hank Anderson/Upgraded Connor | RK900, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	1. Nines you diry boy!

Nines was in the DPD’s bathroom. He locked himself in a stall and was sitting on the toilet. He was deeply ashamed, and he pulled his pants low enough to give himself access to his soft pair of lips Cyberlife gave him to… please whoever would have bought him. He idled in the stall, while lazily rubbing at his folds. It wasn’t the first time he was pleasuring himself at work, and it certainly wouldn’t be the last. Most people masturbated in the bathroom, but it was typically for privacy. Nines was there for something a bit more shameful, and definitely a violation of privacy.

It took longer than he would like, but eventually someone entered the bathroom. Nines stopped his artificial breathing and turned off his voice modulator. He heard tell tale footsteps approach a urinal, and his sensors told him that it was Gavin. Nines picked up the pace of his fingers skillfully dancing around his folds, and made sure to give special attention to his clit. His body tensed in anticipation.

Gavin nonchalantly pulled out his cock and aimed it at the urinal. He simply did something he did everyday, but something felt off. He felt like someone was phcking watching him. Gavin let the golden shower flow. 

Nines kept moaning but without sound. He listened to the sound of the liquid pouring out of his coworker and splashing into the urinal in front of him. This was what Nines was so ashamed of. In the moment, however, Nines couldn’t be more aroused. Sadly he couldn’t feel the warmth of the spray, or see it flow, but listening to the sound of it flowing and splashing was enough. His body tensed, and soon his pleasure tipped him over. His cunt started pulsing, and his leg was twitching uncontrollably. He should run a diagnostic on that later… Nines slumped over boneless and waited for Gavin to leave. 

Gavin heard the sound of someone shuffling about, and tucked himself back in his pants. He scanned the bathroom, and spotted a pair of feet in a stall. He stalked over to the door and pounded on it.

“Didn’t know androids could take shits now. Did you just fucking whack it? Do you even have a dick!?”

Nines froze. This is it. Gavin knows what he did. Maybe he could play it off as just bad timing of catching him, not Nines going out of his way to listen to someone piss. Nines stood up and pulled his pants back up. With great shame he opened the door. Nines’ guilty blue eyes met confused and malicious green ones.

“So you went at it in the bathroom,” Gavin crossed his arms, “But it was silent until I came in here, and  _ took a phcking piss _ .” 

Nine had no response and his face was bright blue. His eyes watered and he frowned deeply. “You humans do this all of the time. Why is it different for me to do the same?”

Gavin snickered. “Because plastic, we don’t wait for someone to take a piss before rubbing it out. I’m impressed, Cyberlife did give you dicks.” Gavin took a step closer to Nines, who recoiled. The fact that Gavin simply assumed what he was carrying, what Nines wished he did carry, pushed him over the edge. The shame was just too much. He’s a pervert, a sick, twisted pervert.

Nines started crying. “I-I don’t have a penis… I-I… I like w-watersp-sports….” At this point he was into a full, ugly cry.

Gavin had no idea what to do and stepped back a few steps. Nines was so stoic, but here the phcking terminator was bawling in front of him. Hell, Nines broke his phcking nose  _ again!  _ Then again, no wonder that tin-can was so damn emotionless. Thing’s broken.

The door to the men’s bathroom opened and Connor walked with haste inside. His LED was yellow and his brow was pinched. “I was looking for you two, and then heard Nines crying. What happened?”

Nines shuddered and forcefully composed himself. He had to speak first, before Gavin can make this story any worse… “I was pleasuring myself in the bathroom. I am upset because I am ashamed…..”

Gavin clucked his tongue. “He was getting off on watching me take a phcking piss.”

Nines shuddered and a few more tears slipped out. Connor turned to Nines. “Why would you listen to someone urinate for sexual pleasure without their consent at work? That is harassment, 900. I understand how.. Overwhelming, these feelings are, but please refrain from pseudo-voyeurism.”

Nines stiffly nodded. “I… I have no excuse for my behavior.” Nines started to cry again.

Gavin sighed and turned towards Connor. “Is this an android thing? Why the phck is he crying so much?” 

Connor turned to Nines, and offered his hand with his skin peeled back. Nines steeled himself and accepted the interface. Connor felt all of the shame welling inside his successor. “May I explain?” Nines nodded.

“Yeah I’d like a fucking explanation why were are having a party in the bathroom?” Everyone turned to see Hank in the bathroom.

Nines shrunk in on himself, Connor simply blinked, and Gavin burst out laughing.

Connor looked at Nines, who nodded, and began to explain. “Nines comes in here to listen to coworkers urinate and masturbates to the sound. He is deeply ashamed of his actions, his fetish, and his genital components.”

Hank blinked a couple of times. Gavin’s voice broke out “Oh I can’t phckin breathe! I gotta get some air!” and he came out of the bathroom and into the bullpen.

Hank turned back to Connor and Nines. “So… can you like, not listen to me piss without my permission, yeah? I’d rather do kinky shit in my own home and not the fucking bathroom at work!” He waved an arm around for emphasis.

Nines nodded shyly. “I am so sorry…” He refused to make eye contact. 

Connor’s LED was still yellow. “You live with Gavin, correct?” 

Nines swallowed nothing. “Yes, the housing market is very poor because there are now hundreds and thousands of new citizens all homeless looking to live on their own. I would move out if I could…”

Connor looked to Hank. “Would it be alright for Nines to spend the night at our place?” 

Hank chuckled. “Yeah, sure. Bet that fucker won’t let you live this down. You can stay until you feel good enough to sock him in the face again.”

Nines laughed weakly. “That works.”

When it was time for them to leave, Nines sat in the back of Hank’s car. He was much calmer now. “Is it shameful? What I am attracted to? Of what my body is?”

Connor answered to let Hank drive. “There is nothing wrong with you, Nines. That is a common paraphilia that does not harm anyone involved. Everyone is attracted to different things. It is alright. Also, your body is nothing to be ashamed of. You are still you, despite what component you have.”

Nines felt his anxiety start to fade at hearing Connor’s words.

“Besides, I also like watersports.”

Hank sputtered a bit. “O-Oh. Well, I guess if it’s confession time I like any body fluid that comes out of someone’s crotch. You thought piss was weird? I love it when a girl is on her period, or a guy has an infection and- you know what? I think I’ll stop there. Oh, and word of this gets to anyone I will use your biocomponents to upgrade my car.”

The trio went inside of Hank and Connor’s home. All of their faces had some level of blush with their conversation in the car. Nines seated himself on the living room couch, Connor was all over Sumo, and for some reason, Hank poured himself a tall glass of cool water. 

He drank half of it before getting a text. It was from Gavin. Hank chuckled to himself and put his phone in his pocket.

Tonight was going to be fun.


	2. Orgy time

Nines’ face burned blue. “Gavin.. Why are you here?” His LED flashed red.

Connor’s brow furrowed. He didn’t like the smug face Gavin bore.

Gavin snorted. “If you are going to finger yourself to me pissing, I might as well spoil you.”

Hank closed the door unceremoniously and chuckled. “What, the two most advanced detective androids didn’t notice me chug three glasses of water after you two admitted loving this shit?”

“O-Oh. Well, I am alright with this. Nines?” Connor’s LED was stuck on yellow now. He never had sex, and didn’t know how to initiate this. He always preconstructed the act itself, but never leading up to it without killing the mood. 

Nines nodded. “I am. Just… either we go to another room or we lock Sumo somewhere.”

Hank made a noise, coerced Sumo to get up and locked him in the bedroom before rejoining the group in the living room. Gavin then nonchalantly threw his shirt off to reveal his toned abs and scarred chest. He then kicked off his shoes, and Connor chuckled. Gavin gave Connor a look, who then responded by coming up to him and undoing his belt. Connor was rough, throwing everything Gavin was wearing aside whilst keeping everything he wore on. When Gavin was buck naked, and hard as fuck, Connor pulled him by the waist close to him. He tilted Gavin’s chin up and kissed him roughly. 

Gavin responded by leaning closer to Connor and moaning into his mouth. Connor’s tongue easily overpowered Gavin’s and took to exploring. Even while kissing Connor’s movements were smooth and calculated. Gavin being the impatient bitch that he was, started to rut up against Connor.

Nines was enraptured with the sight where he sat, and then the couch dipped next to him. Hank put his arm around Nines’ shoulder and pulled him a bit closer. Nines rested his head on Hank’s chest and gave him a lovely pleading look with his big grey eyes. Hank leaned down and gave Nines a soft chaste kiss with his chapped lips. He pulled back when Nines tried to deepen it. Before he could question anything, Hank pulled Nines onto his lap so that he was straddling him. He gave Nines another soft kiss and this time let Nines slowly and gently feel his way into Hank’s mouth. 

Connor pulled Gavin off for a moment, and held his chin in a way to force him to look at Hank and Nines. “Look at how patient they are. Why can’t you be like that?”

Gavin rolled his eyes. “Because I’m here to phck like a wild animal. Not like some cheesy romance movie.” Connor sighed, and the couple on the couch was staring at Gavin.

“I think he needs to be taught some manners.” Connor was looking at Hank and Nines. “What do you two think I should do?”

Nines pursed his lips, and Hank hummed. “Keep makin’ him drink until he can’t hold it anymore, without touching his cock.” Connor nodded and went to the kitchen, leaving Gavin awkwardly standing there hard as hell. Hank rubbed Nines’ hips with his hands and leaned in to whisper in his ear. “I think there’s going to be a show for us, sweetheart.” Nines swooned at the nickname and embraced Hank. Nines peppered little kisses along Hank’s neck and jawline, even letting his tongue dart out to analyze his beard. 

When Connor came back with two water bottles Nines got off of Hank’s lap to watch the show. Connor made Gavin kneel in front of the duo and all but shoved the water in his face. Gavin sneered and went to grab the bottle, but Connor swatted his hands away. “Arms behind your back, I will give it to you.” Gavin’s face was scarlet, and Connor put the lip of the bottle to his mouth. Gavin clumsily drank it, despite half of it missing his face and getting poured all over his body and floor. 

Nines watched with great interest, and just like in the DPD bathroom he pulled his pants and underwear down to reveal his pussy. He teased himself with one finger - he didn’t know for how long until the main event of Gavin losing control. Connor noticed and gave Nines a knowing smirk. He walked up to Nines who was starting to wonder if he was doing something wrong - maybe only Gavin should be naked now, but Connor delicately pulled Nines’ pants and underwear all the way off. 

“I can’t see you with it still in the way.” He placed a soft kiss to the corner of Nines’ mouth and turned away to force Gavin to drink more.

Hank grinned and palmed himself, but he couldn’t do much without himself taking the piss. Gavin was given more water and had such an indignant expression on his face. Connor scoffed. “So angry, I guess we will cut our little performance short.” Gavin raised a brow and Connor gave a harsh jab to his bladder. He let out a pained groan, but the only thing that was really hurt was his ego as it made his bladder let go. 

Connor stepped aside to let the others watch in full glory Gavin’s hard cock raining a golden shower. It all ended up on the floor, making a nice puddle where it landed. He looked like an elegant fountain that a rich person would own. The smell of ammonia permeated the air, and everyone was dizzy with excitement. Gavin hung his head in shame when he was finally done, but before anything was said Nines got on all fours and started to lap at the damn puddle, ass in the air. 

“Fuck that’s hot…” Gavin muttered, and it made his humiliation worth it. He decided that he was done being punished and started to stroke himself to the sight of Nines lavishing his piss like it was fine wine.

Nines loved the taste of it on his tongue, and how the slight acidity lit up his sensors. He wanted to be covered in it, but there are people around.. Nines was never so wet in his life. Then, he felt something press up from behind him. Oh right, he didn’t have any pants on. He raised his head and looked behind him to see Hank rubbing the tip of his cock against Nines’ entrance. Nines flushed blue. This is it, his first time, and lowered his head again to keep lapping at Gavin’s mess.

Hank took that as a go ahead and pressed himself inside. He was surprised at how easily Nines took him in - he wasn’t even prepared at all! It was easy for him to bury himself to the hilt. He groaned at the sensation, but that couldn’t beat Nines’ loud moans and whines. 

Nines’ processors slowed down at the feeling of being full for the first time. There was no way in hell he was going to last long, not with Hank’s huge dick. Nines’ eyes snapped shut and his head was on the floor, right in the puddle, and Hank set a slow pace.

Hank hissed. “I can’t hold it..!”

Nines’ voice jumped an octave “Inside me! Inside me….!” He made sure to start recording his memory to forever be able to feel what was about to happen. Hank gave a few labored thrusts and then the damn finally broke. A nice warmth filled Nines like a balloon. He had no womb to store Hank’s piss, so his chamber quickly filled and urine began pouring back out onto the floor. Nines was in pure bliss at the feeling, it was so much better than his pre constructions! Hank kept thrusting throughout and Nines’ arousal peaked! He screamed out and his LED went red. His body trembled and his cunt clenched onto Hank for dear life, trying to keep the golden liquid inside. 

When it was over Nines slumped bonelessly onto the floor. “I- I need to reboot.” Hank slid out and picked him up bridal style to the shower. “Don’t clean me until you all are done… I can reboot here…” he murmured and Hank went back to the living room.

Connor strutted up to him and disrobed him as well. He forced both Hank and Gavin to kneel in front of him, and then pulled his dick out from his pants. “Suck.” was all that he said before the two all but bashed heads together to be the one deepthroating Connor. Hank got Connor’s shaft, and Gavin got the balls. Hank reached out and grabbed Gavin’s phallus and started jerking him off.

Connor hummed in pleasure, he loved the way they were slobbering over his cock. Connor reached down and grabbed a fistful of each’s hair in his hands and kept a firm grip. Hank gagged at taking all of Connor, he was only human after all. It didn’t help that he couldn’t get a good angle with Gavin in the way, who was licking and relishing Connor’s balls like prized jewels. Connor listened to Hank sputter and moaned. Fuck he loved being in control - it’s in his code! He’s the deviant hunter and has literally killed. Never once did he cry.

Connor then yanked Hank’s head away to give Gavin a chance at sucking him off, and Hank cussed at the pain. Hank took his hand away from Gavin to keep himself focused on not pissing Connor off. Gavin had an easier time taking all of Connor down. Connor raised an eyebrow at his seeming comfort and then started thrusting his hips. It took Gavin by surprise and he got to listen to him choke on his cock as well. Connor moaned in satisfaction, but pulled away.

Connor leaned back and started jerking himself furiously. Hank and Gavin smooshed their heads together and opened their mouths while sticking their tongues out to catch Connor’s lubricant. Connor cried out and ropes of a clear blue liquid coated the human’s faces. “Good boys… Very good boys. You did well. Now… I must tend to my brother.”

Connor tucked himself into his pants and gave a longing look at the humans. He took a screenshot of their faces covered in his cum before disappearing into the bathroom to care for Nines.

Hank leaned back, still hard as ever and grunted. “Fuckin’ androids… Eh, can’t help it I broke Nines…”

Gavin cackled, and then leaned over to start licking Connor’s cum off of Hank’s face. Hank sat there frozen for a second, before sprawling his legs in front of him and grabbing Gavin by the shoulders. Gavin didn’t even need to be told what to do and sat in Hank’s lap. He used Connor’s cum on his face as lube and began to finger himself open. Hank had a bit of a look of horror at that, but let it go. He leaned forward and kissed his enemy as he waited impatiently for the go ahead to split him open. Both of them had been getting touched this whole time, so it wouldn’t be long. 

Gavin ran out of patience despite Connor’s lesson from earlier and forced the tip of Hank’s cock inside himself. “Phck! Anderson! You’ve been keeping this secret all this time… You better phck me again one day.”

Hank shook his head. “Maybe if you showed your asshole instead of acting like one I’d fuck you more.” For more of a bite to his words he canted his hips upwards once causing Gavin to yelp and another inch of himself to sink into Gavin.

“You don’t get it! You’re supposed to pin me to the wall cause you are so pissed at me and then piss on me for dominance!” As soon as he said those words, however, Gavin regretted them.

“Really Reed? At work? We can do that somewhere else unless you want to explain to Fowler why you smell like piss all day.” By this point, Gavin has taken most of Hank’s cock. As much as Hank would love to piss on Gavin right now, he was all dry and both of them were too horny to wait for a drink.

Gavin started to ride at a medium pace. Bastard one day is going to ruin his asshole like this… and Hank groaned at the tightness. He rested his hands on Gavin’s hips and Gavin placed his hands on Hank’s chest. He was already so close from being edged all night with Connor and Hank whacking him it didn’t take long before he was giving Hank a pearl necklace. “Phckkk Anderson….” His hips stuttered at every rope of cum that splattered on Hank’s chest. 

Hank almost pushed Gavin off, but the fucker started riding again. “Nghhh… guh… not until I’m full!” Hank then started pistoning his hips up at a brutal pace to finish faster to not overstimulate Gavin too bad. Hank then pulled Gavin close and hugged him hard and the white hot pleasure seized his body and bursts of warmth filled Gavin. 

Hank let Gavin go after a moment, who then slid off unceremoniously. They both stood up and looked at the mess they had made. “I’ll get some paper towels and spray… You know where the bathroom is.” Gavin hobbled to the shower and noticed that everything inside was still wet. Connor must have cleaned himself and Nines off. 

Hank wiped up the mess rather easily. Thank fuck he didn’t have carpet, and then joined Gavin in the shower. They made some small talk in there before coming out and toweling off. 

“Wanna stay the night? I have only one bed that I’m pretty sure there are two androids in right now.” Hank shrugged.

“Yeah. I wanna see if we can all fit.” They went into Hank’s bedroom and saw Connor in his pajamas with his eyes open, staring down at Nines who was still naked and curled up in Connor’s arms. “Oh that’s phcking adorable.” Gavin crawled in, still naked as well, into the bed with Hank in two.

Hank snorted. “Connor you are the only one wearing clothes, both now and during the fucking. You are so uptight.”

Connor huffed. “I am not! Also… I apologize for not checking on you two after I left. I know maybe you needed aftercare for your throats, especially Gavin and how I treated him, but I believe that Nines needed it much more.”

Hank waved him off. “Don’t worry about it. We may be humans but we aren’t that fragile. The only thing that needs taken care of is Gavin’s asshole because somebody was impatient and didn’t prep himself properly for me.”

Connor rolled his eyes. “Gavin, I did a show about your impatience and yet you still didn’t learn.”

Gavin shrugged. “I was horny”

Nines stirred in Connor’s arms. “What did I miss..?” Connor held his successor protectively. 

“Sex.” Was the only reply before the two humans went to sleep. Nines was now in working order with Connor holding him.

“What do we do now?” He whispered to the older model.

“Let’s go to the living room, if you can keep quiet.” Connor gave a sly smile, and grabbed Nines’ bare ass.


End file.
